


Time to Take The First Step

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe I Think, Crowley and Feelings (?), Cute (?), F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Some Humor, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem du es müde bist zu warten, machst du nun selbst den ersten Schritt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Take The First Step

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time to Take The First Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159481) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



Okay, du liebtest diesen Kerl, das tatest du wirklich, aber das war genug. Du hattest warten wollen, aber nachdem er in den vergangenen zwei Wochen nie den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, begannst du das Warten leid zu werden. Also nahmst du die Sache selbst in die Hand, sobald er in dein Zimmer trat – erneut ohne den ersten Schritt zu wagen. „Okay“, begannst du. Du wundertest dich nicht wirklich über den genervten Unterton in deiner Stimme. „Also … wie lange hast du vor noch im Körper meines Freundes zu stecken, Crowley? Magst du es da drinnen?“  
„Was- woher-“  
Du verdrehtest nur die Augen. „Hab meinem Freund niemals über meine Liebe zu diesen Büchern erzählt. Supernatural, weißt du?“  
„Was?!“  
„Ja.“ Du zucktest mit den Schultern. „Du benimmst dich wie Crowley, frag mich nicht warum.“ Du machtest eine kurze Pause. „Aber bitte geh zurück in deinen eigenen Körper und komm dann zurück, okay? Denn von dem was in den Büchern steht bist du wesentlich attraktiver als mein Freund es ist.“ Du lächeltest zu dem Körper deines Freundes, dessen Gesicht puren Unglauben zeigte. Du konntest ein Lachen nicht zurückhalten, als plötzlich schwarzer Rauch aus seinem Mund kam und durchs Fenster verschwand.

Du lachtest sogar noch lauter, als dein Freund im dem Moment auf dem Boden zusammenbrach, in dem Crowley wieder in deinem Zimmer auftauchte und dich anlächelte.  
„Hallo Darling.“ War alles, was der Dämon sagte, und plötzlich warst du nicht mehr so genervt wie noch zuvor.


End file.
